


Snow Day!

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Snow falls on Sorgan and the kids love it.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Omera
Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Snow Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'snow day'.

"Mom! Aunt Cara! It snowed overnight!" Winta exclaimed, bursting into their room and shaking the nearest lump under the covers.

Omera poked her head out from under the covers. "Go get dressed and we'll play outside with you and the other kids."

"Okay!" Winta hugged her mother and dashed from the room, leaving the door wide open.

Cara nuzzled her nose against the back of Omera's neck. "We will, huh?"

"If we _don't_ join her and the others, they'll be _very_ disappointed," Omera warned Cara, turning over to face her lover.

The former shocktrooper kissed her softly. "If we go out there now, will the other parents take their turns watching the kids later?"

"Yes, they'll give us a chance to come inside and fool around some more." Omera laughed, rubbing their noses together.

Cara tried and failed to keep Omera from slipping out from under the covers. Shivering, she dressed quickly, and then threw Cara's clothes at her face. "Wait, what?"

"If you _don't_ join me outside, then _I_ won't join _you_ later." Smiling sweetly, Omera left to check on Winta.

Her daughter looked up from tugging her snowboots on. "Will Aunt Cara join us?"

"If she knows what's good for her, she will." Omera assured her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Do you have the mittens the Mando sent you?"

Winta produced them from the pockets of her coat. "Right here! I've been waiting to use them."

"We'll have to write to him to let him know how well they worked," Omera told her, stamping her feet into her snowboots and gathering her own coat and mittens.

Tugging her knitted cap over her hair and buttoning her coat, Winta answered stoutly, "Of course they'll work, Mom!"

"What will work?" Cara asked, pulling her own coat on over her winter clothes.

Omera held up her own pair of mittens. "Our gifts from the Mando."

"He's knows his sh--stuff," Cara answered, pulling her cap down over her ears. "They'll be fine."

Winta barely held still as Omera snugged a scarf around her daughter's neck. "See? Aunt Cara agrees with me."

"Aunt Cara also knows him better than either of us," Omera reminded Winta, smiling when Cara wrapped a scarf around Omera's neck for her.

Smiling, Cara held still so Omera could return the favor. "Exactly. Now, let's go have lots of fun in the snow."

"Yay!" Winta barely waited for Omera to open the door before diving out into the waist-high snow, plowing through it to join the other children dashing around and yelling.

The two women followed at a slower pace, the snow a little lower on them. "Do you think I should arrange a snowball fight?"

"The children would adore that," Omera agreed, pleased that Cara had suggested it herself. She watched her lover wade through the snow to gather up the children, and then headed over to join the other parents. For someone who'd initially claimed not to be good with children, Cara had quickly adapted and Omera couldn't be prouder. _I don't know who or what to thank for sending her and the Mando here, but I'm very glad._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, snow falls on Sorgan. Writer's prerogative. *wink*


End file.
